Dancing in Desire
by tellmeprettylies
Summary: She should never have come to Madrid, and she should never have gotten drunk at that lowly bar in the middle of nowhere, and above all, she should never have slept with that stranger, because now she's in this huge tangling mess, and she can't find the exit. Spencer/Caleb. Set during the time-jump. M FOR A REASON.
_Hey! This is just something random I started writing - I'm still kind of upset that the writers built up so much potential for Spencer and Caleb, only to end things LIKE THAT. I love Haleb and Spoby, but to be honest, I needed a change. I know that Haleb and Spoby will be endgame, but you know, I love Spaleb, too._

 _Warning: It's M for a reason. And this chapter is ESPECIALLY no exception. Seriously._

 _Summary: She should never have come to Madrid, and she should never have gotten drunk at that lowly bar in the middle of nowhere, and above all, she should never have slept with that stranger, because now she's in this huge tangling mess, and she can't find the exit. Spencer/Caleb. Set during the time-jump._

* * *

She likes Madrid - she likes the lights, and the darkness, and the breezes, and the humidity, and she likes how it's so diverse to Rosewood, because Madrid is Madrid, and it's so damn _perfect_. No, scrap "like", Spencer bloody _loves_ Madrid. Spencer loves Spain, in general, because it's warmer, and sexier, and it's somewhere she can just be... _free_. In Madrid, she isn't Spencer Hastings. In Madrid, _no_ , she _wasn't_ hounded up by this creepy stalker "A" for three fucking years, and _yes_ , she was completely normal - as normal as one could get.

Spencer lets her hair down in Madrid.

Spencer dances.

Spencer sings.

Spencer meets new guys.

She kisses them, she fucks them.

Spencer makes sure that she's happy.

On her fourth day sightseeing, she accepts an invitation from this okay-looking man around her age, to a pub located beyond a forest of some sorts. She accepts, because Spencer's not going to be the prim and prissy Mary Stuart she was back home, but because she's going to be Spencer - _Spencer in Madrid_.

She drinks a lot, and she laughs as man by man approach her, and she flirts with them, and teases them, and then drinks some more. She doesn't understand a word they say, aside from _hola_ , or _gracias_ , but she nods anyway. She's not being a slut; she's just being polite.

She carries on with the drinking, until she's pretty sure she can't possibly shove any more contents down her throat without having her insides burst. It's a nasty image, but it's the truth, and so Spencer finally stops drinking.

"You okay?"

The hairs on the back of her neck prickle, because she's heard that voice (and she's _positive_ about that) before. But she's in such a drunken state she can't quite put a name to the voice. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, you speak English," the guy laughs, and takes the seat next to her.

"Uhuhuh," giggles Spencer.

The guy takes another sip of his beer, and squints at her. "Have we met before? Because I've got a feeling I have. Maybe it's just the effects of the ale. Maybe it's just me... maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," Spencer giggles again. "What brings you... _here_?"

"I arrived yesterday," he slurs. "I was supposed to come with my girlfriend, you know, but she had other things to do. We went through a pretty bad break-up." He sighs, and snorts, "But I'm over it, you know? And so I'm drinking my fucking ass off because I'm... not quite over it."

Spencer asks for another drink, and turns her head to him again. He's pretty good-looking, with very defining cheekbones, and eyes that could set the world on fire. He's beautiful, and she hasn't thought that of a guy since Toby. Toby. Spencer shakes her head abruptly - this is not the night to think about Toby, because they've _moved on_.

"What brings _you_ here?" asks the guy.

"It's my year abroad," Spencer mutters, before stopping. "I'm going to the bathroom." She wobbles off her stool, and almost falls flat on her face, until the guy catches her, he, too, a little wobbly. She laughs loudly, and picks herself up, quietly thanking him, and he, laughs, too.

"So..." There is a glint in his eye. "Can I come?"

Spencer raises her eyebrows, but holds out her hand, which he takes.

The moment they're in the bathroom, his lips are on hers, and his arms are pulled taut around her waist. Her hands are pushing the back of his head towards her, in any attempt to make this frenzied kiss rougher. His tongue glides against her lower lip, and she opens her mouth as he shoves his tongue in more - they dance around, and she makes for his jacket, ripping it off, and throwing it on to the ground. She feels like she is getting more drunk by the second.

He takes control this time, and pushes her into the cubicle, closing the door with a kick. He grabs her top, and with a little help going both way, they pull it off together, leaving them both topless. He makes for her bra first, and unclips it quickly, letting her breasts free in the light, bouncing as she frustratingly tries to tackle his belt.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moans as his fingers move to squeeze her nipples. "And I'm undressing you first." The glint is back, and even if she's a little angry that it's her going first, she's turned on as fuck, and complies, letting him move down to her skirt. He bends down, and then pulls both layers off, leaving her completely entitled to him.

"Yeah, well, it's your turn now," Spencer says, and with that, she undos his belt, and pulls his jeans down. He looks at her with creased eyebrows, but laughs it off, and moans as Spencer wraps her hand around his member from underneath his boxers. She squeezes it, and it grows harder.

She pulls down his boxers, and with one more squeeze, moves back up.

He makes the first move, pushing her against the cubicle wall, sucking on her neck, before moving back to her lips. His hands move back down to her breasts, and he squeezes them, in all the right places, a moan emitted from Spencer's mouth. He can feel her nipples grow hard, and he loves the effect he plays on her.

Spencer moans again, and breathless, says, "Fuck me, fuck me now."

"Sorry, babe?" he says, amused, and his fingers move down to her clit, and he rubs it pointedly, maing her moan, and curse louder. She repeats it, and he, in response, puts a finger inside of her. He can _feel_ the wetness, and he slots in another, followed by another. Just as Spencer can feel herself coming, he moves them back out, and places them in her own mouth, so she can taste herself.

"Fuck me," Spencer moans, and her fingers go down to rub herself. "Fuck me!"

He laughs, but lines himself up to her entrance, and slowly (oh, _slowly_ ) enters, bringing both of them over the edge as her walls tighten around his dick.

He gives her no mercy, and about two seconds for her to adjust, but it does them no matter, because they're both drunk, and horny, and can't stop the feeling of each other. He moves, starting with a rhythm she can predict, but going deeper at each thrust. Within a few seconds he's pounding himself into her, against the wall, their hips smashing, with the noise of flesh and flesh filling the cubicle. The sounds of panting settle in, and soon he's moving faster than he could have ever imagined.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," moans Spencer, as he slams into her. "Yes... yes... _harder_. _Deeper_."

He takes ahold of her right leg, and pulls it over to rest on his shoulder, giving him access to go in even deeper. He pounds in, and he pounds in, thrusting, thrusting, with their hips meeting irregularly. He loves it, and so does she.

He thrusts hard one more time, with a, " _Fuck_."

She comes, and he follows soon after. He can feel both his and her cum trickling down her thighs, and with a heave, he pulls down her leg. She locks eyes with his, and purrs, "That was fucking amazing - I don't think I've had sex _that good_ for... I don't know. Years?"

He nods, as he picks up his clothes. "There's a hotel next door. Round two?"

* * *

She is the one who takes control this time - their already creased clothes are on the floor the moment they check in, and they don't care about the tutting grandmas or gawping children. They just want to fuck each other, and fast.

The door shuts with a bang, and Spencer pushes the guy onto the bed - she doesn't know his name, and if she wasn't so busy kissing him, she'd ask, but she _is_ too busy kissing him, and carries on doing so. Clothes that are not already on the floor are thrown aside.

He is still in his boxers, and she pushes them down with not much trouble, seeing his erection (rather big one, may she add) come to life. She trails her fingers down to his throbbing cock, and with one bouncing movement, she lands herself on it, pouncing down on it like prey. He moans at the feeling, and grinning, Spencer started to jump up and down on his hips, pulling out, only to push right back. She keeps bouncing as she roams her hands over her own breasts, to which he moans again.

She starts to move forward, still riding him, and she places a hand on the duvet, moving quicker, and quicker. She rides faster, until she can feel herself coming. She explodes, and yet she carries on moving on his dick, at such a pace it surely is impossible to go any faster - he follows over the cliff, and after one last swift movement, she crawls off him, happily in bliss and satisfaction, and at some point, she falls asleep.

* * *

 _This is all I've got so far. Very, very VERY smutty, I know. But it can't be helped. The morning after will be posted shortly, and if you can, please review! :) xx Lacy_


End file.
